batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy of Doom
"Prophecy of Doom" is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It depicts the appearance of Nostromos: a self-proclaimed that has conned several rich individuals to put massive amounts of money into a trust fund to prepare for a "great fall." Things turn quite sour when Nostromos orders an attempt of Bruce Wayne's life to scare his followers into believing him. Now Batman must expose this fraud for what he truly is. Plot A ritzy casino boat out in the middle of the sea while people gamble their money and dance their night away. However, unbeknownst to them, a bomb is in the boiler room and it goes off. The ship instantly sinks and the people flood into the lifeboats leaving the doomed ship to disappear beneath the waves. Later, in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne talks with a friend, Ethan Clark, who tells him about a fortuneteller, Nostromos, who warned him not to go out to sea on the gambling cruise. Ethan's daughter, Lisa Clark, is skeptical, claiming it's a coincidence but he points out other predictions that came true, and invites Bruce to a party he is holding in Nostromos's honor. When they are alone, Lisa complains to Bruce that her father now doesn't make the smallest move without the fortune-teller's say-so. Bruce attends the party and listens to Nostromos's ludicrous words for a while. Nostromos' seems to notice Bruce's skepticism and claims that someone there is in grave danger: Bruce. Pointing to Bruce, Nostromos cries, "The messenger of death is searching, crying out for... you!" As soon as Bruce is singled out, his glass breaks, astonishing everyone at the party. In the Batcave, Alfred wonders about Nostromos's powers but Batman has them figured out as cheap gimmicks. While at the party, Bruce managed to get some of Nostromos's fingerprints and analyzes them. They belong to an ex-con and actor, Carl Fowler. He also brings up files on his associate Lucas, a special effects man. It's now obvious how the events occurred but not what their purpose is. The next day, Bruce goes to work as usual and enters into his personal elevator. As he does, a guard tells him that the elevator's been repaired. Bruce is momentarily confused, as he wasn't aware that anything was wrong. Nevertheless, he enters the elevator and as it goes up, an unknown saboteur throws a wrench into the gears and pours acid onto the cable. Fortunately, Batman is able to escape using his grappling hook. Batman chases after the saboteur but the man manages to escape after a brief skirmish. The saboteur, Lucas, returns to Nostromos and tries to excuse his failure to kill Bruce Wayne. Nostromos is upset, as he had planned Wayne's death to cement his followers' faith in him. However, he receives a call from Ethan and learns that Bruce has "seen the light." In person, a shaken Bruce tells Nostromos that his brush with death has convinced him that Nostromos really does have divine power and Ethan nominates him for membership into the Brotherhood. Overhearing, Lisa is appalled, thinking that underneath their pretended fear, both Bruce and her father are succumbing to greed. She swears that Bruce will be the last person Nostromos swindles but Nostromos rejoins that she'll become a believer after the "Great Fall."Ethan takes Bruce home and explains that Nostromos has predicted a massive economic collapse, and every member of the brotherhood has contributed to a trust fund to guard against the disaster. Ethan assures Bruce that it's on the level, since Nostromos can't touch the funds without Ethan's signature. Bruce now understands what's really going on but still plays along. At a meeting of the brotherhood, Nostromos announces that the Great Fall will happen soon and that society will fall into chaos. As he tells his stories, he "levitates" (actually being lifted by a wire) into the air, further astonishing his followers. Unbeknownst to him, however, Lisa sneaks in and witnesses Lucas working the special effects for Nostromos's performance. But before she can warn her father, Lucas catches her and she's taken away. Later, Alfred is shocked to hear that Bruce has given the brotherhood ten billion dollars. Batman says that it's just for appearances, and Alfred is even more shocked to hear that the fund now totals over three hundred billion. Batman knows that Nostromos intends to blackmail Ethan into giving him control of the fund. Alone with Lucas, Nostromos "predicts" that he and Lucas are about to become very rich men. Ethan arrives in response to Nostromos's summons and is told that the fund is in danger and must be converted to gold bullion. Ethan hesitates, deciding that he needs to consult the other members of the brotherhood. Nostromos warns him to sign because he sees "a bad moon rising" and points to the miniature solar system hung on the ceiling.Lisa is tied to Mars. Ethan is appalled that he's been betrayed but signs the papers. He is then tied up and told that the place is set to explode. However, Nostromos suddenly starts flying around erratically and realizes that someone besides Lucas is pulling his strings from the control room. He and Lucas track the mysterious saboteur to the upper catwalks, and discover Batman. Batman and Lucas fight for a while and Nostromos decides to flee, but first he accelerates the model planets, causing them to swing off course and crash into one another. Lisa is in grave danger and while Batman is busy with Lucas, there's no one to help her. Fortunately, Batman manages to beat Lucas and leaps to save Lisa. Taking advantage of the situation, Nostromos tries to take the signed paper giving him control of the fund but Batman unhooks the model earth from its cable and the giant globe runs him over. Batman then saves Lisa just before she's crushed by Saturn. Lucas and Nostromos are taken to jail and Ethan is rueful at having been so gullible. Bruce agrees that it was foolish and quotes Shakespeare: "The fault lies not in the stars, but in ourselves." Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Michael Des Barres as Nostromos *Aron Kincaid as Lucas *Heather Locklear as Lisa *William Windom as Ethan Credits *Story by Dennis Marks *Teleplay by Sean Catherine Derek *Directed by Frank Paur *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation Services by Akom Production Co. *Layout Services by NOA Animation 1.23